Lembranças
by Lain Lang
Summary: Antes de se apaixonar novamente, Remus Lupin precisa esquecer de alguém de seu passado. Lembranças que ele guarda a sete chaves em sua memória. Lupin/PO & Lupin/Tonks. COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

**Lembranças**

Escrito por Lain Lang

N/A: Dedicação a Renato, pela inspiração da idéia desta fic, e a Annamel pelo presente-fic. Os dois realmente me inspiraram a escrever. Agradecimentos a Lany (pelos comentários, incentivos e revisão), companheira de guerra e inimiga no amor! Mi pela oportunidade da fanfic (Challenge de POs do fórum Not as a Last Resort)

**Capítulo 1**

Desde que a nova guerra começou, Remo Lupin tinha sensações parecidas com _deja vu. _Não sabia explicar muito bem, mas quando seus olhos fechavam: uma imagem muito nítida vinha a sua mente, e a nitidez nunca fora tão clara como agora. O rosto de Joy Denberg.

_Ela era de seu ano em Hogwarts, e pertencia a casa de Corvinal. E Lupin tinha uma admiração secreta por ela desde seu segundo ano. No começo, ele realmente achou que talvez seria uma coisa impossível se aproximar dela, afinal, __ela era uma das alunas mais inteligentes de seu ano. Porém, a tarefa não pareceu mais impossível após a fama que ele e seus amigos estavam adquirindo com o passar dos anos. Eles, em seu quinto ano, já se tornaram o grupo mais popular da escola._

_A fama, as amizades, a vida escolar e a sede por desafio fizeram Lupin se transformar em uma pessoa que ele nunca pensou que seria, uma pessoa corajosa, admirada e, principalmente, normal. Ele, assim como seus amigos, se sentia destemido, tanto para os desafios que Hogwarts oferecia como a adolescência em si._

_Convidar Joy Denberg para sair estava definitivamente nos planos de Lupin em seu quinto ano. _

Remo realmente havia esquecido que houve essa época. A época dos marotos.

Ele deu um longo suspiro, cruzou os dedos e os deixou repousar em cima de sua blusa amarrotada e desgastada. Ele se afundou mais em sua cadeira.

Ele a adorava. Assim como adorava seus amigos, Hogwarts e as 'tarefas secretas'.

Lupin sabia novamente o motivo pelo qual estava relembrando tudo isso, lembranças que ele resolveu guardar e jogar a chave fora, as palavras daquela menina esperta de Corvinal estão, neste momento, claras como água.

Era o primeiro encontro deles e estava tudo perfeito. Eles estavam em um passeio de Hogsmeade, ela estava pendurada em seu braço e soltava o seu sorriso radiante para ele e pra quem quisesse ver. Ria de tudo o que ele falava. E estava naturalmente linda.

_"Fiz tudo certo?" Ela perguntou após terminar o passeio e indo para um lado isolado da pequena cidade._

_"Huh?" ele não entendeu._

_Ela parou perto das grades da Casa dos gritos e um arrepio passou pelo corpo de Lupin. Um arrepio que ela percebeu._

_"O que foi?" ela perguntou, suspeita._

_"Nada..." e Lupin percebeu que ela não era o que parecia ser._

_"Eu quis dizer..." ela deu um sorriso maroto "se todo mundo engoliu o fato de que você está se dando bem no encontro..."_

_O sangue ferveu e subiu para as bochechas de Lupin._

_"Quê?" Novamente de desentendido._

_Joy riu._

_"Fiz um bom papel, né? Até você acreditou!" e ela parecia feliz consigo mesma._

_E a mente de Lupin começou a funcionar._

_"Você estava fingindo?" Lupin falou, tentando não aumentar a voz._

_Ela colocou o indicador no queixo, como se estivesse pensando no que ia falar._

_"Na verdade, se você não me tivesse convidado, eu o teria convidado" ela falou, ainda sorrindo._

_"Mas-" ele começou, mas foi interrompido._

_"O motivo que eu queria sair com você era só curiosidade, mas achei que seria meio ruim não fazer algo por você... já que eu estava sendo um pouco... egoísta..." ela falou rapidamente._

_Algo pareceu machucar Lupin naquelas palavras, algo que ele não sentia há muito tempo._

_"Como assim?" ele perguntou, já apertando as grades da Casa dos Gritos._

"_Eu sempre senti curiosidade de você, achava que o chapéu seletor estava errado, nunca imaginei que você seria de Grifinória. Sentia 'medo' vindo de você, e 'medo'certamente não é a característica de um grifinório." Ela respondeu, não olhando para ele, mas encarando a casa._

_Lupin não entendia as palavras dela, definitivamente não era algo que ele esperava. Ela o observava?__ E ainda tinha o fato que algo ainda machucava e não estava melhorando._

"_Desde quando?" ele perguntou._

"_Óbvio, não? Desde o primeiro ano, quando você foi escolhido!" _

"_Por que você está me falando isso?"_

_Ele realmente esperava que ela perguntasse os feitos que ele e seus amigos haviam produzido e se algum dia ele faria algo em nome dela e bla bla bla._

"_Não sentia mais esse 'medo' de você nos últimos anos e pensei que tinha desaparecido, mas agora pouquinho você desmonstrou um pouco" ela o encarou e sua expressão, Lupin não poderia descrever, ela estava interessada?_

"_Essa casa deveria dar medo a qualquer pessoa..." ele desconversou, olhando para a casa._

'_Será que ela sabe do meu segredo?' Lupin se perguntou, seria mesmo possível? Não. Impossível._

_Joy se aproximou dele, seu rosto estava tão perto que não importa em qual situação esteja, Lupin podia sentir seu coração bater mais forte._

"_O seu medo está além dos medos normais..." Ela falou isso quase que sussurando._

Lupin abriu os olhos. Na época, ele achou que ela o estava chamando de medroso. Mas, ele não ficou sabendo do real siginificado até o próximo encontro. Sim, teve um próximo. Tão desastrante quanto o primeiro.

Ele tinha medo dela e não podia dizer a ninguém.

_Lupin se safou das garras dela quando um sextanista de Sonserina acabou por gritar:_

"_Vão arranjar um quarto!"_

_Joy sorriu para o veterano e encarou Lupin._

"_Vamos?"_

_Um sentimento de despero tomou conta dele. Ela estava falando sério?_

_E ela segurou a mão dele até de volta para Hogsmeade e Lupin só desejava que esse encontro acabasse logo. Todos esses anos de admiração para isto, sentia que seus sentimentos foram desperdiçados. Ele já nem ligava mais para o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, ele gostou desta garota há três anos e é isso?!_

_Ela soltou a mão dele, deu um giro com o corpo e sorriu para ele._

"_Obrigada por hoje!" e saiu correndo atrás das amigas que estavam paradas em frente a uma loja, deixando Lupin sozinho e perplexo._

_Após este encontro totalmente frustrante Lupin tinha a esperança que Joy não quisesse mais saber dele, mas a semana seguinte provou que era apenas um ledo engano!_

"_Hey, Aluado! Adivinha quem está esperando você lá fora?" falou Sirius todo manhoso._

_Lupin sorriu meio incerto. 'Não, por favor não!!'_

_A sala estava quase vazia quando Lupin resolveu sair, seus amigos foram antes porque estavam morrendo de fome. Que 'belos'amigos eles eram, nem para salvá-lo desta, pois deveriam! Mesmo que eles não soubessem que precisava!_

"_Por que demorou tanto?" Joy falou e sorriu, segurando seus livros e andando em direção a ele._

_Antes do primeiro encontro, este seria um momento que Lupin já havia imaginado em seus sonhos mais perfeitos. Esta garota já foi a namorada dos sonhos dele, exatamente deste jeito, esperando-o do lado de fora de sua classe, segurando os livros como uma perfeita estudante e digna da própria casa e sorrindo o mais brilhantes sorriso. Mas, hoje..._

"_Hey, Joy... eu só esta-"_

"_Você está com medo de mim?" o rosto dela estava a um palmo do dele._

"_Ah!" ele deu um berro. Pequeno, mas ainda era um berro._

_Ela riu._

_Lupin estava começando a sentir um pouco de raiva dela._

"_Sabe..." ela começou, se aproximando dele, mas Lupin se mantinha atento para, talvez, fugir dela._

"_Eu gosto de você" ela sorriu novamente._

_Lupin não falou nada de imediato, certamente estava surpreso, o que há com essa garota? Tão estranha e ainda fala essas coisas._

"_Você está tirando sarro da minha cara?" ele perguntou, um pouco aborrecido._

_Joy fez cara de confusa._

"_Não, por que deveria?" ela perguntou._

"_Você me acha medroso, gosta de me dar sustos e ainda finge que está saindo comigo." Ele disse, rapidamente, enquanto olhava para os lados procurando ver se tinha alguém por perto._

_Ela seguiu o olhar dele e também percebeu que não havia ninguém._

"_Não estou falando para os outros ouvirem, estou falando para você ouvir" ela disse, sorrindo novamente e dando mais um passo em direção a ele._

_O que, por Merlin, ela está fazendo? Um hora o deixa com raiva, depois com medo e logo embaraçado. A única conclusão que vinha para a cabeça de Lupin era de que ela era louca e queria deixá-lo louco também._

_Ele agarrou o pulso dela e arrastou para umas das salas vazias. Ele não era um Maroto por nada, não iria ser brinquedo de ninguém e muito menos dela. Mas que decepção!_

"_O que você está fazendo, hein?" ele falou irritado, soltando o pulso dela quando fechou a porta atrás dele._

"_Do que você está falando?"_

_Era impressão dele ou ela achava TUDO divertido?_

"_De tudo?!" ele falou, mais irritado ainda._

"_Eu não te acho medroso..." ela falou, calmamente._

"_Quê?" Ele nem sabia do que ela estava falando, mas lembrou depois que ele havia falado isso para ela "Mas, quando você- Por que está mudando de assunto?!"_

_O sangue estava subindo e não era de vergonha._

_Joy olhou para cima num gesto impaciente._

"_Não estou mudando de assunto! Você que está todo neurótico aí!" ela falou, apontando para ele com a mão._

_Um silêncio se instalou. Lupin respirou fundo e Joy cruzou os braços, parecia um pouco aborrecida com o todo o estardalhaço dele._

_Talvez ele realmente esteja exagerando um pouco. Só porque ela não era o que ele achava ser, não quer dizer nada, não é mesmo?_

"_Okay, então, o que você quer?" ele perguntou, mais calmo, porém soava atento e cauteloso._

_Ela o olhou, suspeita, como se não esperava que ele quisesse ouví-la._

"_Quer mesmo ouvir?" ela perguntou, soltando os braços._

"_Sim..." ele sentou na mesa de estudante que estava atrás dele._

_Os olhos dela brilharam e ela voltou a sorrir._

_"Bom, não quis dizer que você é medroso, quis dizer que você tem 'medo'. São duas coisas diferentes..." ela se aproximou dele._

_Talvez fosse um papo um pouco acima do nível dele, pois ele não entendia._

_"Medo de aranhas, de fantasmas, de escuro... todo mundo pode ter, até mesmo um grifinório..." ela continuou. "Mas tem um tipo de medo que um grifinório não tem. E você tem."_

_" Você tem medo de não conseguir proteger, de não conseguir ser herói."_

_Era estranho o que ela falava, será que as casas eram realmente separadas assim? Quem tem tendências para ser heróis iriam para Grifinória?_

_"Você não está menosprezando as outras casas? Inclusive a sua?"_

_"Quem disse que todo mundo quer ser herói?" ela respondeu rapidamente._

_ Lupin nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso. Para ele, ser um herói é um objetivo não? Receber os holofotes, ter grandes feitos? Não seria uma vida perfeita?_

_"E, para algumas pessoas, Grifinória não é a melhor casa... para muitos, na verdade" ela comentou novamente._

_"Não vamos iniciar uma discussão sobre as Casas..." ele começou, relembrando seus primeiros anos de Hogwarts, era normal uma rixa entre as casas e discussões sobre a melhor eram bem comuns._

_A rixa não se foi, mas as discussões sim. A verdade é que cada casa tem suas qualidades e defeitos. _

_"Continue sobre o meu 'medo'..." ele falou novamente, sentindo um certo embrulho no estômago._

_"Hum... era basicamente isso... acho que você tem medo que algo ruim aconteça, como se você não pudesse evitar, o que acho bem estranho porque grifinórios não tem essas tendências, eles __sempre__ acham que vão evitar..." ela falava casualmente._

_Porém, Lupin sentia as palavras dela a medida que ela as citava. Ou ela sabia de sua situação ou ela realmente era uma pessoa assustadora, ele nunca pensou que alguém pudesse realmente descrever o modo como se sente, ou sentia. Fazia muito tempo mesmo que ele não sentia este medo a que ela se referia, o mundo parecia menor em Hogwarts, e isso o alegrava e se sentia aceito, mas não era o mundo exterior._

_A voz dela começou a se tornar distante para ele, pois começara a falar sobre a tendência dos grifinórios. Porém, uma frase dela não parava de martelar em sua mente, em seus ouvidos._

Você tem medo que algo ruim aconteça, como se você não pudesse evitar.

Como uma garota de quinze anos que mal o conhece pode descrever seu mais profundo medo? Lupin nunca soube da resposta. Sua vidinha mudou após tal declaração, ele se tocou que após dois anos, Hogwarts não será mais seu lar. O mundo lá fora voltaria a ser e que novidade! Não mudou nada em relação ao que pensa sobre lobisomens.

_Ele estourou com ela. Seus anos estavam todos perfeitos até agora e ele poderia viver MUITO bem mais dois, até Hogwarts acabar. Mas, não. Ela tinha que colocá-lo de volta a realidade._

_Lupin a agarrou pelos braços com força e ela parou de falar, assustada._

_"O que você tá fazendo?! Tá me machucando!" ela berrou, irritada._

_"Fique longe de mim e longe da minha vida!" ele berrou também, com força, como se quisesse expulsar algo que estava dentro dele._

_Joy conseguiu se soltar dele, e enquando estava massageando os lugares onde ele segurava, falou._

_"Eu faço o que eu quiser"_

_E saiu correndo da sala, deixando novamente Lupin sozinho. Pior que sozinho, na verdade, Joy arrancou a capa de ilusão que ele tinha e mostrou a mais cruel e dura realidade._

_Lupin não estava mais só, estava acompanhado por seu pior inimigo._

Ele lembra que demorou um bocado para sair da sala, porque tinha muita coisa passando pela sua cabeça.

_O que ele faria depois de se formar? Se seus amigos ainda seriam seus amigos lá fora... e se cada um fosse ter sua vida? Ele voltaria para a mesma que tinha antes! Por onde mais ele iria? Onde seria aceito novamente? E apenas mais dois anos... ele teria que encarar tudo isso._

_Tudo por culpa dela. O sonho dele se acabou._

No fundo, Lupin sabia que não era culpa dela totalmente. E agora, sabia mais ainda. Era a verdade e ela apenas não sabia o quão duro era para ele.

_Ele não quis falar com ela por um bom tempo e ela realmente fazia o que quisesse. Muitos perguntaram para ela como __estava o relacionamento dos dois e ela respondia, alegre, que ia muito bem, mas estavam ocupados estudando para as provas OWLS. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.__ Lupin não comentava nada, seguia o planinho dela sem protestar, era melhor assim e evitava situações constragedoras e fofocas._

_A raiva inicial passou, indo__ mais para um arrependimento de ter sido tão grosso com ela, mas ainda restava um certo desagrado. Ele a tinha dentro da cabeça como uma ladra, que quase conseguiu roubar algo precioso dele. Um sentimento de medo e desespero quando se pensa em confiar seu segredo em alguém que mal conhece, pensar que ela poderia estar no patamar dos Marotos?! NUNCA!_

"Lupin, Vamos!" alguém falou, atrás da porta.

Sim, ele estava sentindo esse desespero de novo, alguém queria roubar algo precioso dele. E esse alguém estava atrás da porta e ela nem sabia que era uma ladrazinha! Assim como Joy!

"Claro, já estou indo" ele respondeu, seriamente.

Afinal, agora era um adulto e sabia diferenciar entre trabalho e... outras coisas. Ele abriu a porta e encontrou uma Tonks sorridente, que deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

"Tenho a impressão que hoje não vai dar nada errado! Olha o meu cabelo!" ela apontou para a cor rosa choque em cima da própria cabeça.

"Esperamos que sim..." ele falou cansado, típico dele, e fechou a porta atrás dele "Vamos?"

Tonks afirmou com a cabeça e o seguiu.

Enquanto descia as escadas da casa dos Black.

Enquanto ouvia o ranger das próprias escadas.

Enquanto olhava a porta que dava para o mundo de fora chegar mais perto.

Lupin sentia um aperto no coração, um aperto que ele tem evitado sentir há muito tempo. Quando ele voltasse, ele teria que tirar do fundo e do canto mais escondido de seu baú de lembranças, tudo sobre ela.

Ela que foi seu primeiro: amor, namorada e vítima de seu medo.

Relembrar e depois... esquecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Quando a missão terminou, Lupin percebeu que preferia que não tivesse. Tonks ainda declarou que foi a intuição feminina dela que não falhava, vibrava que nem uma menininha por não ter atrapalhado nada desta vez.

"Vamos comemorar, Lupin!" e já ia em sua direção para puxá-lo.

"Hoje não vai dar, Tonks. Estou no meio de uns... estudos" ele terminou, será que ela iria acreditaria?

"Estraga prazeres!" ela fez cara de desdém para ele "vou chamar outra pessoa para comemorar!"

E assim, Lupin subiu para seu próprio quarto e com um grande suspiro, fechou a porta atrás dele, ficando sozinho.

_Um mês se passou após ter estourado com ela e ele ainda estava preparando como ia falar 'desculpas'. Ela continua uma ladra, mas ela não sabia que estava roubando, então era só manter-se longe dela que estava tudo certo. Era só p__edir desculpas, a situação vai ficar meio chata depois, mas pelo menos cada um voltava para o que fazia. Ah! E o fato d'ela ter colocado os pés dele no chão, bom, algum dia tinha que acontecer. E por que ele iria se preocupar agora se nem é agora._

_Mas ela continua sendo o que é. UMA LADRA. Que fique bem claro._

_Enfim, o plano era pedir desculpas e depois oferecer que fiquem amigos. Mas, claro que eles não vão ser. Essas coisas nunca acontecem e as imagens dos dois continuam intactas. E assim, ele saiu para procurá-la nos campos de Hogwarts._

_E lá estava ela, sentada debaixo de uma árvore, lendo. Por um momento, Lupin hesitou, ele a admirou por três anos, não é fácil esquecer alguns hábitos, ele lembrava que toda vez que a via, ele sentia o embrulhar no estômago, e simplesmente não sabia o que fazer por um momento, ou fazia algo sem pensar. E sempre foi motivo de risada dos outros Marotos._

_Lupin não podia evitar de se sentir um tantinho assim quando se aproximou dela._

"_Hey"_

_Ela parecia tão absorta em sua leitura que não ouviu ele. Ele fez um som com a garganta, de modo que seria impossível ela não ter ouvido, e como se estivesse relutante em desviar os olhos do livro, ela olhou para ele._

_Ele estava de pé do lado dela, mas se curvou de modo que pudesse chamá-la sem chamar atenção dos outros. E Joy apenar ergueu a cabeça para atendê-lo, ela não falou nada._

"_Posso me sentar aqui?" ele apontou a grama do lado dela._

"_O lugar é público" ela respondeu, sem nem olhar para ele e voltou para o livro._

"_O que você está lendo que está tão interessante-" ele começou a falar enquanto sentava, mas foi interrompido por um baque do livro._

_Ela tinha rapidamente pego uma das folhas secas do chão e usou como marca-paginas, fechando o livro em seguida com força._

"_Você quer alguma coisa?" ela olhou para ele._

_Lupin ficou um pouco surpreso. Era uma reação da qual ele não esperava, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele não estava esperando nenhum tipo de reação em especial._

"_Bom, já que você tocou no assunto... eu queria pedir desculpas." Ele declarou, um pouco envergonhado._

"_Por quê?" ela perguntou, ainda mantendo uma pose fria._

_Ela o estava testando? Ele se perguntava. Mini-vingança?_

"_Por ter sido um pouco grosso, espero que ainda possamos ser amigos." Ele falou, sim, conseguiu falar o que queria._

_Ela sorriu, mas Lupin não se sentia muito confortável com aquele sorriso._

"_Está tudo bem" ela disse calmamente e mudando o tom da voz para um agradável._

_Lupin se sentiu mais desconfortável, mas não iria continuar com isso, já que ela falou que estava tudo bem, então está tudo bem. Ele se levantou para ir embora._

"_Também peço desculpas" ela disse, lendo novamente o livro._

"_Por quê?" ele perguntou, antes mesmo de pensar._

_Ela olhou para ele, como se estivesse sendo obrigada a falar, tentou olhar para os lados para ver uma saída. Mas, acabou por dizer:_

"_Talvez eu tenha realmente sido um pouco evasiva, afinal... era um assunto seu e só seu."_

_Lupin sentou novamente, e olhava para ela, admirado. Então, ela sabia que ela estava sendo uma ladra._

"_Irei parar de te observar" ela declarou, finalmente, dando a impressão de que não queria largar de tal hábito._

"_Irá parar de gostar de mim também?" ele perguntou, sem pensar._

_Talvez ele realmente esteja aprendendo a lidar com essas coisas, porque ela arregalou os olhos para ele. E ele não pode resistir em dar um sorriso esperto._

"_Só porque você não gosta de mim, não quer dizer que eu vá parar de gostar de você..."_

_No começo da frase, Joy o encarava, mas enquanto ia para o meio dela, ela já direcionava o olhor para frente. Como se fosse uma coisa simples de se dizer._

_Lupin perdeu o sorriso. Ela estava falando sério? Como tudo para ela era tão simples?_

_Ele agarrou os dois lados do rosto dela e a beijou. E a soltou rápido, antes que ela pudesse reagir._

"_O que você está fazendo?" ela o perguntou, irritada e o empurrando com uma das mãos para mantê-lo afastado._

_As mãos dele se levantaram, como se tivesse sido pego e se afastou. Ela olhou para os lados para ver se alguém estava vendo._

_Ele estava um pouco preparado para levar alguma punição física, mas não chegou, então colocou as mãos no chão para servir de apoio, se jogando para trás um pouco._

"_Não vai me bater?" disse, desleixado, quase que deitando na grama._

"_Se você quiser, ainda dá tempo" ela ainda se sentava reta e firme, segurando o livro de modo ocupado e impaciente._

"_Você não é nada parecida de como eu achava que você era" ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder a frase dela._

"_Que bom" ela disse, sorrindo ironicamente._

"_Foi o meu primeiro beijo" ele disse com uma voz mais baixa e mais próximo dela._

_A reação dela não foi se afastar dele, e sim, encará-lo._

"_O meu também" ela o respondeu no mesmo tom._

"_Sério? Pensei que-" ele parou de falar ao ver que ela negava com a cabeça._

"_Eu não sou muito interessada em garotos." _

"_Eu sou o que?"_

"_Você era mais um... objeto de estudo, uma obsessão. E depois de um tempo talvez eu tenha me afeiçoado um pouco. Tá bom, talvez muito. É diferente." Ela explicou, novamente com aquele tom de simplicidade e que em certos ângulos, até parecia arrogância._

_Ele não sabia se ficava irritado ou feliz com tal fato._

" _O que iremos fazer agora?" ele perguntou, já deitado de lado na grama e até arracando ela, talvez a simplicidade dela era contagiante._

"_Não sei... já tomei minhas decisões e comuniquei-as para você"_

_Ele sorriu para ela._

_Assim, começou o namoro entre Remo Lupin e Joy Denberg._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tonks não é muito de desistir de importunar as pessoas e com Lupin não seria diferente. Ela mal bateu na porta duas vezes e já abriu, vendo ele acordando de uma hipnose.

"Estou vendo os seus estudos... isso se chama 'cochilar'!" ela falou em tom zombatório, segurando duas garrafas de bebida.

"Estava pensando, Tonks" Lupin falou, cansado.

"Certo!" ela falou, um pouco alto.

Mas, observando melhor, Lupin achou que Tonks não estava em melhores condições também. Parecia que já havia passado um pouco de sua cota de álcool.

"Hey, Tonks!"

Ele se levantou e indo em direção dela, percebeu que ela realmente não estava bem e bem a tempo segurou o braço dela antes de ela perder as forças nas pernas.

"Você é fraca mesmo ou não sabe o que bebeu?" ele perguntou, mas não num tom reprovatório e sim, compreensivo.

Tonks foi levada até a cama dele, ela balbuciava alguma coisa que ele não entendia e sorria com tal fato. Lupin também hesitou em se levantar da cama, estava sentado do lado dela para arrumar as cobertas.

_A história com essa metamorfo__maga deverá ser contada uma outra hora. _

Por um momento, o cérebro de Lupin parou de funcionar e ele agiu por instinto. Inclinou-se para baixo numa velocidade incrível, ignorando todos os avisos de que não deveria estar fazendo isso sem antes...

"Sirius falou que deveria te animar um pouco..." ela sussurrou, em meio de suas palavras incompreensíveis.

Como um clichê de filme, ele parou em seu último momento antes de ter oportunidade de beijá-la. Sorriu, antes de voltar a sua posição original.

_Ele não deveria fazer isso sem antes esquecer seu primeiro amor._

Lupin saiu do quarto, levando as garrafas, subiu até o quarto de Bicuço e encontrou Sirius lá.

"Creio que foi você que fez o estrago..." ele falou, sentando ao lado do velho amigo.

"Achei que fosse uma boa idéia, já que ela não parava de reclamar que você é sempre um estraga-prazeres" ele riu para si mesmo, como se estivesse orgulhoso da peça que pregou.

Eles abriram as garrafas deles.

"O que há com você ultimamente?" perguntou Sirius.

"Nada..." Lupin começou, mas logo engatou na pergunta "você ainda lembra de Joy Denberg?"

"Ahhh!" Sirius começou, marotamente, como se fosse um garoto falando de garotas.

"Lembro! Sua namorada em Hogwarts! Inteligente e afiada, diria que foi uma ótima pegada!" ele ainda deu uma batidinha no ombro de Lupin.

"Estive pensando nela esses dias..." ele admitiu, contendo um sorriso, essa conversa realmente parecia que eles tinham voltado a época de escola deles.

"Como ela está? Você ainda tem contato com ela?" Sirius falou, sem perceber o espanto no rosto de Lupin ao ouvir tal pergunta.

"V-você não sabe?" a voz de Lupin não saiu normal.

"Não me diga? Como? Lembro que ela havia perdido o marido e filho na guerra..."

"Eu a matei, Sirius."

o

Há certas coisas no namoro que Lupin se lembra muito bem. Coisas que ficaram gravadas profundamente, e muitas que ele só entendeu anos depois, ou até agora não havia entedido.

_Ela que não suportava três frases dele:_

"_Porque você é uma menina!"_

"_Quem é aquele cara?"_

"_Porque eu não gosto, então não pode!"_

Naquela época, uma das coisas que ele mais se lembrava eram os olhos de Joy Denberg, os quais não conheciam 'decepção'.

"_Não entendo por que você tem tantas esperanças em mim, se você sabe muito bem como eu sou!" Ele falou irritado, ele se sentia pressionado, considerava a admiração dela, um fardo._

"_Porque no momento que realmente for necessário, você irá fazer!" ela disse, como se fosse algo óbvio. E ele odiava isso._

"_E se eu não fizer?" ele disse, num tom quase como se já tivesse fracassado._

"_Se eu fosse você, eu não me preocuparia com isso" ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele "quando o momento chegar, você irá agir por instinto e nem irá perceber!"_

_Os olhos dela, nunca mostraram dúvidas sobre isso._

Ela tinha esperanças na pessoa dele, e ele nunca soube daonde ela tirava isso. E ainda tinha o fato das coisas que ela falava tão simplesmente assim.

_Eles estavam deitados na grama, vendo as estrelas. Algo fácil para Remo em seu sexto ano, já que conhecia Hogwarts de trás para frente._

_Joy olhava as estrelas, e Lupin olhava para ela._

"_Por que você tem esses olhos?" ele perguntou._

_Ela virou o rosto para ele e sorriu, já não estranhava as perguntas dele, ficava feliz com elas._

"_Que tipo de olhos eu tenho?"_

"_Do tipo 'que não tem medo'..."_

_Ela riu agora e voltando para as estrelas, falou:_

"_Eu não diria que eu não tenho medo, creio que se você colocasse umas aranhas ou uns dragões eu estaria temendo pela minha vida..." _

"_Você sabe o que quero dizer... o medo que você fala que eu tenho, você não tem... digo, não exatamente, mas você não tem medo de palavras ditas por outras pessoas, aliás, você nem tem medo de outras pessoas!" Ele não sabia explicar, ela não tinha medo do que falava e não tinha medo do que as pessoas poderiam falar de volta._

"_Você quer dizer que eu não tenho medo de rejeição?"_

_Eles raramente tinham as discussões sobre o assunto que os uniu, Lupin que normalmente começava porque Joy havia decidido parar de fazer análises._

"_Hum... eu diria que apenas aceitei os fatos..."_

"_Que fatos?"_

"_Neste mundo, acredito que as pessoas não tem os sentimentos que tem porque querem algo em troca..."_

_Lupin seguiu o olhar dela para as estrelas, e se deixou ouvir aos pensamentos altos dela._

_"Só porque você não vai ajudar, não quer dizer que os outros não vão te ajudar..."_

_"Só porque você não as ama, não quer dizer que os outros não vão te amar..."_

_"Que mundo injusto, né?" Joy olhou para ele, mas ele ainda olhava para as estrelas sem nada a declarar._

_"E você sabendo desta injustiça, você não tem vontade de torná-lo justo? De retribuir tais sentimentos?" o rosto dela se aproximava dele, e sua voz não passava de um mero sussurro._

_Mas, para Lupin, o som era claro e certeiro._

_"O único com problemas é o que recebe os sentimentos, porque para a pessoa que manda, é simplesmente um fato."_

Ela disse isso, e ele sabia que sentia algo, um calor em seu coração e ao mesmo tempo, uma angústia. Na época, nunca soube dizer se gostava ou não das coisas que ela dizia que ele até considerava arrogância, mas agora que a entendia, percebeu que os olhos dela não conheciam 'decepcão'.

Lupin a fez conhecer.

o

Para Joy, ele nunca teria se corrompido, como logo se provou depois que se formaram de Hogwarts, entrando na luta contra Você-sabe-quem.

Eles não estavam mais juntos até então.

O namoro terminou após o último ano deles em Hogwarts. O motivo?

"_Eu saber e você não me contar, é a mesma coisa que eu não saber!"_

_Ela havia gritado isso para Lupin na noite de formatura deles, mostrando que sabia o que ele era. E ele já desconfiava que ela sabia, se os amigos o descobriram nos primeiros três anos de Hogwarts , ela com certeza descobriria nos últimos três. Também sabia que seus amigos sabiam._

_Então, Joy queria que ele contasse. Mas, ele não estava pronto para contar, no fundo, Lupin sabia o que acontecia: ele nunca iria contar. Porque..._

'_Meus amigos me faziam se sentir especial, mas era ela que me fazia se sentir normal.'_

_Estar com os seus amigos, as aventuras e travessuras de tantos anos que nunca o cansaram, o fazia se sentir muito especial, necessário e quase essencial. E estar com Joy, ele se sentia um estudante normal, um adolescente normal e um namorado normal. O que ele achava impossível devido a condição dele._

_Mas, o recíproco não era verdade, Joy era especial com ele. Ela era sonhadora, e seus sonhos pareciam mais alcançavéis na companhia de Lupin, como se tudo fosse possível e ela não precisasse ser a intelectual aluna de Corvinal. Do qual normalmente era ligado a razão e não sonhos._

_Lupin não contou que era lobisomem e ela não suportou a espera._

E assim, se foi. Lupin não foi atrás dela e ela não olhou para trás, os dois se separaram para talvez nunca mais se reencontrar.

Ou para se reencontrar no pior momento das vidas deles. Quando ela perdeu a família que tinha acabado de construir e quando ele perdeu todos os seus melhores amigos, de uma vez.

o

Tonks acordou, sentia uma dorzinha nas têmporas e começou a fazer massagem nelas para aliviar a ressaca.

Ela percebeu que não estava na própria cama... muito estranho, esse quarto lembra o de... Remus Lupin! Por Merlin! Como ela foi parar lá?

Seu corpo girou de modo desesperado, como se estivesse se certificando que ninguém estava olhando essa situação embaraçosa em que estava, sua mão direita acabou por roçar um pedaço de papel embaixo do travesseiro.

A curiosidade falou mais alto do que a educação.

Uma caligrafia rápida e desleixada escrevia palavras nunca ditas.

_Ela que é um dos pedaços da minha adolescência, minha época mais preciosa._

_Ela que suportou todos os meus momentos de fraqueza, pois a realidade se aproximava. E do qual sempre me protegeu, sem saber o real motivo._

_Ela que acreditou em mim sem saber do meu maior segredo._

_Ela de quem sempre vou lembrar dando as costas para mim, mas no último instante, ela viraria seu pequeno corpo e sorria, também para mim. E só para mim._

_Ela que me amou pelo o homem que sou, mas principalmente pelo homem que eu poderia me tornar._

_E eu que a amei por ela ter visto meus defeitos antes das minhas qualidades, e não ter me odiado._

_Eu amava aquele sorriso, aquele toque e aquele beijo..._

_Mas, eu nunca a amei totalmente. Por medo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"Como assim, Remus?" uma tensão era sentida nas palavras de Sirius.

O ar que há poucos instantes era descontraído, se tornou pesado.

"É verdade, Sirius. Eu a matei" a voz de Lupin era... conformada?

"Deve ter ocorrido algum mal-entendido, você não poderia ter matado ela, tenho certeza que não foi sua cul-" Sirius tentava consolar o amigo.

"Foi, Sirius... minhas garras tiraram a vida dela" ele admitiu, olhando para as próprias mãos.

Sirius olhou espantado para ele. O que havia acontecido?

"Ela estava no mesmo cômodo que eu após minha transformação..." ele falou baixinho.

"Mas, Lupin, como ela...?" Remus sempre foi muito cuidadoso com isso, ela deveria..." Ela sabia?!", perguntou Sirius aterrorizado.

"Ela estava consciente disso?" Sirius perguntou para confirmar.

Lupin apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"Ela não poderia ter arranjado outro jeito para se matar?"

"Eu... devia isso a ela, um favor" Lupin disse, com a voz controlada.

"Por quê?"

Lupin não respondeu, tantas coisas passavam em sua cabeça. Coisas que ele preferia esquecer.

Sirius notou o cansaço de seu amigo, e não insistiu, apenas ofereceu um brinde silencioso para terminarem com suas bebidas.

o

Lupin provavelmente não sabe qual é a parte mais dolorosa de sua história com Joy, se foi os momentos felizes e ter que relembrá-los agora ou se foi o confronto com a verdade anos mais tarde. Mas, teria que fazê-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O pior talvez nem seja a parte dolorosa, Lupin é capaz de suportar a dor razoavelmente bem. O problema mesmo era rever tudo e ter que se conformar com toda a situação de novo, e nessas situações sempre surgem novos ângulos, pontos de vista e novos sentimentos de culpa e arrependimento que faziam Lupin ter cada vez mais dificuldade em aceitar os fatos.

Lupin lembra muito bem aquele dia fádico. Perdera seus três melhores, e talvez únicos, melhores amigos na mesma hora, no mesmo instante. Mal lembra como fora os dias seguintes, se dormiu, se ficou acordado... Sirius foi preso pela morte de Tiago, Lilian e Pedro.

Só sabia que estava em péssimas condições quando Dumbledore o visitou pela primeira vez depois daquele dia, ele até fez alguns comentários sobre a aparência, não que Lupin dera muito ouvidos.

"_Preciso que você vá a um lugar" ele começou._

'_Do que Dumbledore estava falando?'Lupin pensava._

_Sinceramente, ele apenas pegou algumas palavras soltas sem nexo do diálogo e apenas assentia com a cabeça._

_No final, Lupin apenas pegou o endereço e seguiu as intruções de ficar no endereço indicado por uns tempos. Ele apenas fez, porque era melhor do que fazer nada e ficar pensando. Era bom ele estar ocupado, muito ocupado._

_A ironia do destino._

_Talvez Dumbledore achou que se Lupin e Joy pudessem se reencontrar poderiam se consolar. Não foi mal-intencionado, mas foi arriscado._

_Quando Lupin bateu na porta, não sabia o que esperar, durante sua viagem até o interior do país, não pensou em nada. Só desejava que pudesse ficar ocupado._

"_Lupin, estava esperando por você" Joy apareceu atrás da porta e sorriu._

_Ele não estava acreditando em seus olhos, Dumbledore falou que ele iria ficar na casa de Joy? Ele não se lembra._

"_Olá" ele falou devagar, após um certo tempo de silêncio._

"_Pode ir entrando..." ela deu passagem para ele._

_Lupin aceitou o convite, mas logo depois de entrar, já perguntou por que ele estava ali._

"_Dumbledore não te contou?" ela estranhou._

"_Não prestei muita atenção no que ele disse..." ele comentou, olhando em volta._

_Lupin se lembra de ter ouvido algo sobre Joy, mas não era confirmado._

_Ela se casou, teve uma filha... e Voldermort tirou tudo._

_Seu olhar voltou-se para ela._

_Joy se assustou um pouco, ele subitamente tinha virado para ela._

"_Dumbledore disse que você poderia ajudar em minhas pesquisas..."_

_Lupin percebeu o manto de roupa normalmente utilizado para experiências e pesquisas._

"_Pesquisas em quê?"_

_Joy o olhou desconfiada._

"_Você não ouviu nada o que ele disse?"_

_Ele negou com a cabeça._

"_Lobisomens."_

_Ela sorriu novamente, mas ele não comentou nada. O que havia de comentar? Era um assunto proibido, o motivo da separação e agora, motivo do reencontro._

_Joy o olhava intensamente, como se tentasse descobrir o que ele estava pensando. Será que ela podia ler mentes?_

_Os olhos dela... não eram os mesmos. Lupin percebeu, após um certo tempo. A decepção estava lá e também, a tristeza._

"_Seus olhos mudaram..." ele declarou._

_Novamente, a surpresa, mas logo teve a compreensão e um leve sorriso._

"_Sim, eu conheci a decepção"_

"_Me desculpe" Lupin falou quase que imediatamente, nunca pensou que seria tão fácil falar, mas conseguiu._

"_Não tem porque... digamos que você me preparou para uma decepção maior" ela disse, daquele mesmo jeito que ela dizia em sua época. Tão simplesmente assim._

_Ele sorriu para ela._

"_Do que você precisa de mim?"_


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Estou quase terminando, para a Lucy e Amanda que estão acompanhando a fic! Muito obrigada!!!! E Obrigada a todos que leram!

**Capítul****o 5**

"Ei, Tonks. Temos uma missão?" Lupin perguntou ao abrir a porta de seu quarto.

"N-não, só queria saber como você estava..." Tonks coçou a própria nuca.

Ele estranhou, não era o jeito dela.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não Não!" Tonks disse rapidamente "Não aconteceu nada!" ela gesticulava com as mãos.

Lupin abriu a porta totalmente e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Tem algo para me dizer?"

"Bom..." ela começou, mas tentava não olhar para ele.

"Se quiser, pode falar rapidamente e acabar com sua própria tortura" ele aconselhou, achando engraçado o nervosismo dela.

Ela respirou fundo.

"Euacabeilendosuacartaqueestavadebaixodoseutravesseiro!" ela disse de uma vez e ainda de olhos fechados como se esperasse alguma agressão física.

Lupin pegou as palavras 'carta' e 'travesseiro' e olhou para trás como se pudesse confirmar o fato. Mas, logo voltou para observá-la.

"Nào era bem uma carta..." ele começou, em tom manso.

"Mas eram segredos, não eram?" ela falou, ainda preocupada.

"Hum... pode se dizer que eram mais confissões..." ele disse, um pouco embaraçado, se lembrando do que havia escrito e quem justamente havia lido.

"Mas, não era algo que você gostaria de contar para alguém!" ela disse, beirando ao desespero.

Lupin colocou as mãos nos ombros de Tonks e disse, calmamente.

"Eu não ligo que você tenha lido" disse, olhando para ela e tentando não pensar em nada.

"Mesmo?" ela o olhou desconfiado "Eu não quero que você me odeie depois!"

Ele soltou um riso.

"Não irei odiá-la" ele declarou.

"Ainda vai querer fazer missões comigo?" ela perguntou, ainda não acreditando.

"Sim" ele afirmou com a cabeça.

Tonks sorriu. Era um sorriso inocente.

"Tá bom, eu acredito em você." Ela se virou para voltar aos seus afazeres.

Lupin também virou para entrar no seu quarto novamente, mas antes de fechar a porta, Tonks perguntou.

"Quem é ela?" ela perguntou em tom de que estava fazendo algo errado.

Ele deu um suspiro. Nào estava pronto para responder.

"Não precisa responder" e ela saiu correndo escada abaixo.

o

_Joy sempre fora boa em Poções, provavelmente disputava com Snape o primeiro lugar de melhor aluno na matéria. Na verdade, Lupin nunca soube muito de tal talento, só sabia que era muito inteligente e tirava ótimas notas, bem acima das dele._

_Também nunca soube que carreira resolveu seguir, apenas descobrindo quando se reencontraram. Ela se tornou uma pesquisadora em Poções, e naquela época estudava uma poção para ajudar os lobisomens._

_Lupin não entendia muito bem Poções e definitivamente não iria entender anos mais tarde com coisas bem mais complicadas. Ele seria a cobaia dela._

_"Não pretendo te dar muito, quero ver o efeito e só depois de algo mais acertado, você provavelmente terá que beber mais" ela comentou, quando deu a ele um cálice com pouco líquido para apenas um gole._

_"E você só poderá beber quando está para se transformar" ela disse novamente, deixando ele sozinho no quarto especialmente para sua transformação._

_"Estarei vendo do outro lado, coloquei um feitiço na parede para se tornar transparente" ela fechou a porta reforçada para que ele não escape._

_E assim começou seus dias com Joy, morando com ela, pesquisando com ela e se apaixonando por ela... de novo._

_Mas ela tinha mudado, ele também._

_Muitas vezes pareciam que os dois tinham voltado para a época de Hogwarts, porém as poucas vezes, inesquecíveis vezes, os dois tinham que encarar a realidade._

_O dia que perderam tudo._

_Para Joy: o dia que perdera o marido e a filha._

_Para Lupin: o dia que seus amigos morreram e o outro que os matara._

_E para os dois: o dia que se separaram, mas poderiam ter ficado juntos e evitado o sofrimento atual._

_Os dois mantinham uma formalidade para afastar sentimentos passados. Ela sorria, ele sorria e eram gentis um com o outro._

_A primeira transformação fora um desastre, o efeito de apaziguar o instinto selvagem dele não apareceu, mas teve o efeito totalmente ao contrário e quase destruiu a sala, fazendo Joy intervir com feitiços de atordoamento._

_Logo após Lupin voltar a si mesmo, ela entrou para lhe dar uma poção revitalizante, a transformação já o deixava desgastado e mais a poção que o lobo de dentro dele estava tentando 'lutar' o cansaram mais ainda._

_Ele colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo e o ajudou a beber, mal tinha forças para se sentar._

_"Me desculpe" ela disse, num tom preocupado._

_Lupin negou com a cabeça, não conseguia falar._

_Ela o fez beber tudo e quando terminou, ele já conseguia se sentar sozinho._

_"Está tudo bem..."_

_Ela sorriu para ele e se levantou._

_"Quer ajuda?"_

_"Não, está tudo bem... eu vou ficar mais um pouco aqui, quero ajustar um pouco essa sala, quase que não agüentou" ele disse, olhando em volta._

_"É verdade..." ela saiu da sala._

_Lupin a observou indo embora, ele preferia ficar mais tempo deitado._

_Havia um longo tempo antes da próxima lua cheia, então Joy passava o tempo pesquisando e Lupin tentando aprender alguma coisa, mas raramente conseguia, ele ajudava mais nos afazeres de casa. Com o passar dos dias, Joy começou a comentar mais sobre o passado, assim como Lupin._

_Joy conheceu o marido na área de pesquisas no Hopistal St. Mungo, na área de cuidado a pessoas atacadas por lobisomens. O 'vírus', que passa a maldição, não tem cura e o grupo de pesquisadores buscava poções, feitiços e até magia experimental para amenizar os efeitos destruidores da transformação._

A frente de pesquisa de Joy e de seu futuro marido era trazer a consciência da pessoa afetada durante a transformação, para que ataques a amigos e familiares não ocorressem mais. Ela tinha seus próprios motivos para tanto interesse no estudo, mas foi sabendo mais sobre os motivos de seu colega de trabalho que a incentivaram mais.

"Meu avô era um lobisomem" ele declarou, numa das noites que os dois passaram em claro devido a uma nova descoberta.

"Oh, então você quer ajudá-lo?" ela perguntou, sorrindo.

"Ele não sobreviveu a última transformação dele" ele declarou, num tom baixinho.

"Sinto muito..." ela disse, sem querer prolongar a conversa.

"Eu não convivi muito com ele..." ele começou "ele vivia trancafiado em um dos aposentos que meu pai deixou para ele..."

"E eu tinha medo dele. Ele morreu quando eu ainda era muito jovem..."

Joy olhou para ele, tinha o sentimento de pena, porque percebia que ele estava se punindo por tal atitude.

"Você era muito jovem..." ela tentou consolá-lo.

"Eu achava que se eu encostasse nele, eu ficaria doente igualmente" ele deu um sorriso triste.

"Mas, me lembro muito bem, ele nunca me odiou, aliás, não odiou ninguém pelo tratamento frio e eu nunca soube o porquê ele não odiou de volta, ele ainda dava um sorriso gentil e aqueles olhos de ternura me perseguem até hoje..." um sorriso mais largo apareceu.

"E cá estou, pesquisando, para que todos tenham aquele mesmo olhar..." ele finalmente olhou para ela.

"E você, quais são os seus motivos?"

Joy sorriu para ele de volta.

"Acho que você acaba de acrescentar mais um."

_"Creio que você também nunca odiou as pessoas que o tratavam diferente..." Joy comentou para Lupin, após contar-lhe sobre seu falecido marido._

_"Ódio em relação aos que não gostam de lobisomens nunca me pareceu irracional, nós podemos matar, sabe?" ele falou._

_"Você está os defendendo?" Joy falou, indiginada._

_"Não, só digo que ódio sempre parte do medo e não tenho medo dos que me odeiam e eles só tem medo de mim, por isso o ódio, seu marido mesmo falou isso..." Lupin raciocinou._

_"Você tem uma certa lógica, estranho você não ter medo das pessoas que te odeiam..."_

_"Por quê?" Lupin teve a leve sensação que isso levaria a tona seu antigo medo._

_"Porque você tem medo das pessoas que gostam de você."_

_Lupin não comentou, e ela também não insistiu._

_Joy entregou o cálice com a poção e saiu da sala, trancando-a._

_A parede transparente era só para ela, Lupin não via nada além de uma parede de pedras. 'Mais três dias...'_

_Joy dormia no quarto que ligava para a sala nos dias de transformação, tinha uma cama improvisada e alguns aparatos experimentais, ela deixava pronta uma poção para ajudá-lo a se recuperar no dia que Lupin voltava a si mesmo._

_O avanço nas pesquisas era lento, não só pelo fato de ter que tomar cuidado para não prejudicar a saúde da coiaba, mas também era limitada para uma vez por mês e apenas doze tentativas ao ano._

_Dois anos se passaram desde o primeiro experimento, e apesar de pequeno, teve um avanço. O lobisomem já não estava mais resistindo a poção e parecia mais calmo, só parecia pois ainda não se sabia se Lupin se encontrando com um ser humano, seria capaz de atacá-lo ou não._

_Mas, Lupin ainda não era capaz de ficar consciente durante a transformação._

_Até que..._

_"Joy!"_

_Ela ouviu o nome dela da sala de Lupin._

_'Impossível, ele deveria voltar a si mesmo só amanhã' ela pulou da cama e foi para a parede ver o que tinha acontecido._

_O Lupin transformado socava a parede e continuava a gritar o nome dela._

_Joy ficou olhando transtornada, como se esperasse que algo diferente acontecesse, como se ele fosse parar alguma hora._

_Ele desferiu mais um soco e uma pedra se mexeu, Joy deu um passo para trás e sacou a varinha, será que ele ia destruir a parede?_

_Mas, ele não socou mais, ao invés disso, se apoiou com a mão na pedra que ele havia empurrado._

_"Joy..." dessa vez ele sussurrou._

_A voz dele estava diferente, ela se aproximou mais para vê-lo melhor, seria algum efeito do experimento?_

_"Me desculpe..." o lobo não tinha a ferocidade nos olhos, mesmo mostrando os dentes grandes e o porte agressivo, ofegava bastante, mas continuou a falar "Mas não queria que você achasse isso normal..." _

_Ela se aproximou mais, tocando na pedra que Lupin se apoiava do outro lado._

_Enquanto ele encarava a pedra, ela o encarava._

_"Sei que você queria a verdade, mas eu queria a minha ilusão."_

_"Sei também que não poderia fugir para sempre, mas Hogwarts acabou sendo a terra dos meus sonhos, onde a realidade não me atingia..."_

_Lupin se apoiou mais ainda na parede, colocando os braços nele e enconstando o rosto peludo nas pedras frias._

"_Sua realidade e os seus sonhos poderiam andar juntas, mas para mim... minha realidade e meus sonhos nunca poderiam andar juntas... queria permanecer em meus sonhos antes de ter que voltar para realidade, ter a normalidade que todos tem era o meu sonho e tê-lo com você era o meu sonho mais perfeito..."_

_Joy conseguia sentir o quão próximo ele estava, a intesidade e a profundidade dos olhos dele a atingiam de tal maneira que chegava a deixá-la sem ar._

"_Eu queria ser normal para você, mas você queria ser especial para mim..."_

_As lágrimas dela escorreram e ela soltou um suspiro que estava segurando há muito tempo._

_Ela tocou a parede transparente onde estava o rosto dele._

"_Me desculpe por meu egoísmo..."_

_Joy não se agüentou e queria atravessar a parede para tocá-lo, mas Lupin se afastou quase que imediatamente a reação dela e gritou de dor._

_Ela se assustou e afastou, desesperada, não sabia o que estava acontecendo._

_Lupin estava voltando a ser humano, ela saiu correndo para entrar na sala._

_Quando ele abriu os olhos, já estava no colo de Joy. Ele percebeu que ela chorava, e se esforçou para se sentar._

"_O que houve? Te ataquei? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

_Ela negou com a cabeça, mal conseguia falar._

_Lupin se sentia tonto, não lembrava de nada, mas ela então segurou o seu rosto._

_E ele sentiu-se alerta, ela não iria fazer o que os olhos dela indicavam que ia fazer, não é?_

_Joy o beijou._


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Capítulo Final... obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic!!! Ela ganhou segundo lugar no challenge! =D

o cap. tem um trecho de uma música Stevie Wonder - As... não traduzi pq estou com muita preguiça...hahah =P mas assim que tiver um tempinho...eu coloco! Até a próxima!

**Capitulo 6**

Lupin estava com Joy novamente e sentia-se mais leve. A dor da perda dos amigos já não parecia tão grande, a companhia dela era reconfortante.

Ele apagou a luz do quarto, pois sim, a pior parte de suas memórias estava por vir.

Aquela sensação de felicidade, de amor e de confiança. Total. E era ela que causava isso, tudo isso, assim como a dor de perder tudo isso.

Aos poucos, Joy sorria como ele se lembrava de Hogwarts e os dias de experimento pareciam mais divertidos. Ele contava as coisas que fazia com os amigos em suas escapulidas da escola e ela contava o modo como sempre tentava descobrir, assim como todos os estudantes.

Assim como ele, ela também estava se esquecendo, a casa se esvaziava das lembranças passadas e enchia-se de risadas do novo casal.

Talvez, o começo tenha sido o mais difícil. Pois os dois tinham medo de dormir e ter pesadelos, não era raro um acordar num susto e olhar ao lado para se reconfortar.

"_Não conseguiu dormir?" ela perguntou enquanto encostava de leve no braço dele._

"_Mais ou menos, foi um sonho ruim..." ele disse, olhando para o leve brilho dos olhos dela que aparecia na penumbra._

"_Sabe o que eu faço quando tenho?" ela se aproximou mais do corpo dele._

"_O quê?" o coração dele já estava se acalmando._

"_Eu olho para o lado e lá você está..." ela encaixou confortavelmente a cabeça no ombro dele, dando um beijo de leve._

"_Então farei o mesmo..." ele sorriu e a beijou na cabeça._

"_Eu posso cantar uma música para você..." ela mal permitiu que ele protestasse e já começou a cantar._

_Did you know that true love asks for nothing  
True love don't want a thing, her acceptance is the way we pay  
Did you know that life has given love a guarantee  
To last through forever and another day_

_Just as time knew to move on since the beginning  
And the seasons know exactly when to change  
Just as kindness knows no shame  
Know through all your joy and pain  
That I'll be loving you always_

_As today I know I'm living for tomorrow  
But could make me the past that I mustn't fear  
For I'll know deep in my mind  
The love of me I've left behind  
That I'll be loving you always_

_Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky_

_Until the ocean covers every mountain high  
Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea_

_Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream_

_I'll be loving you forever  
_

"_A música é assim mesmo?"__ Ele perguntou, incrédulo._

"_Sim, por quê?" ela perguntou, achando estranha a pergunta dele._

"_Porque ela me lembra incrivelmente de você" ele declarou, olhando para ela "nunca ouvi uma música que me fizesse lembrar alguém..."_

_Ela sorriu novamente para ele, mas não parou de cantarolar._

Os dias, os meses e os anos se passaram. E o sonho continuava, Lupin achou tudo o que havia perdido novamente.

Até que numa primavera, Lupin estava lendo na varanda do andar superior e Joy veio correndo com uma carta na mão, gritando o nome dele.

_"Remo!" ela se jogou nas costas e pescoço dele, o abraçando._

_"O que houve?"_

_"Recebi uma carta de um dos bruxos que também estava pesquisando a mesma coisa que eu, e ele achou!"_

_"Ele consegue anular-?"_

_"Sim! Bom, ainda está em fase experimental, mas ele mandou para todos os pesquisadores para testar"_

_A nóticia fez Lupin levantar da cadeira e os dois liam em pé a carta._

_A poção era bem complicada. Joy praticamente gastou o mês inteiro até a nova lua cheia para preparar. E deu certo._

_Ele realmente sentia estar consciente, era um pouco estranho, nunca soube como era estar transformado. Era algo diferente no que via, no que cheirava, no que sentia, pareciam que seus sentidos estavam mais apurados e ao mesmo tempo normais._

_"Como se sente?"_

_"Estranhamente normal... eu diria"_

_Joy tocou na mão peluda dele._

_"Não é estranho para você? Não sente medo?" ele perguntou, um pouco receoso._

_"Acho que sim, mas estou feliz de poder estar do seu lado sem ter uma separação de paredes."_

_Ele apertou a mão dela de leve._

_Sim, Lupin praticamente transformou sua realidade em sonho._

A nova poção foi um avanço e tanto, saiu até nos jornais e o bruxo pesquisador se tornou famoso. Damocles era o nome dele.

Mas, logo depois ele recebeu uma carta de Dumbledore. Uma nova missão.

"Harry está em Hogwarts, Sirius está a solta." ele dizia.

Harry, o último vestígio da existência de seus amigos naquela época. Para Lupin, que resolveu nem mesmo saber como o filho de seus melhores amigos estava, evitar era o melhor para os dois. Uma decisão que partiu da culpa de não ter evitado, da falta de força e também do medo... medo de não ter conseguido proteger. E um pensamento lá no fundo sempre o cutucava, dizendo...

_Você é a maldição das pessoas, qualquer um que se aproxime de você terá o pior dos destinos._

Mas, Joy já teve o pior e mesmo assim ela estava com ele. Ele achava que estar com ela, não terá mal. Para nenhum dos dois.

_"Você deveria ir... ser professor e cuidar de Hogwarts" ela dizia, quando terminou de ler a carta._

_"Você acha mesmo? Nunca mantive nenhum contato com Harry e-"_

_"Acho que isso não é o importante agora, não acha?" ela o olhou repridamente._

_Ele suspirou, sim... o medo estava voltando, ele teria que fazer o que era certo. Proteger Harry._

_"Você irá comigo?" Lupin segurou a mão dela._

_"Haha... a vaga é sua, além do mais Snape ainda trabalha lá como professor de Poções, a vaga de minha especialidade já foi tomada!"_

_"Então, você casa comigo?" ele insistiu._

_Joy parou de rir, não acreditando no que ele acabara de dizer. Para provar, ele se ajoelhou._

_"Joy, você se casaria comigo?"_

_As lágrimas saíram dos olhos dela. Seu rosto fazia expressões de uma frustada tentativa de evitar o choro, mas ela sorriu._

_"Sim..." ela sussurrou, o abraçando perto para junto de sua barriga._

Ela dissera sim. Por algum motivo, ele se sentia sem medo. Com Joy ao seu lado, não teria nada a temer, porque pelo menos ela... Joy, ele iria conseguir não se separar. A maldição de Remo Lupin não a alcançaria.

Lupin sentiu que suas lembranças estavam bem visíveis no seu quarto, como se ele pudesse assistir todas as cenas sem mesmo precisar de uma Penseira.

A hora que tudo virou contra ele e novalmente o destino se opôs contra ele.

Era o dia de partir para Hogwarts, Lupin levantou cedo e teria que se apresentar pelo menos um dia antes dos alunos chegarem pelo Expresso da escola. Por azar, era época de lua cheia e seu cansaço estava visível em seu rosto.

_"Joy!" _

_Ele a procurava, para ajudá-lo a preparar tudo, após chegar em Hogsmeade, eles iriam se casar e ela alugaria um lugar para ficar enquanto ajeitava algumas coisas._

_Ela estava no aposento de transformação que não usava fazia alguns anos, após o sucesso da Poção de Damocles._

_"Achei você..." ele parou de sorrir quando viu o rosto dela._

_"Por que está chorando?" ele iria se aproximar, mas ela se afastou._

_"Não posso ir com você..."_

_"Por quê?"_

_Ela segurava algo na mão, parecia um porta-retrato. Ela o mostrou._

_"Não con-... não quero esquecê-los..."_

_"Mas você não irá-" ele ainda tentava se aproximar para abraçá-la, mas ela continuava a se afastar._

_"Perto de você, eu irei... se eu me casar com você, irei..."_

_A frase que ele mais temia. Nem Joy conseguia ficar do lado dele._

_"Não consigo mais lembrar a sensação da mão da minha filha... ela era tudo para mim, e eu já estou esquecendo!" ela começou a gritar._

_"Joy, se acalme" ele falava, ainda calmamente._

_"Eu sou fraca, Remo..." ela voltou a sussurrar "não surportei antes para ficar com você, não vou conseguir suportar agora... Não consegui ser forte o bastante paa suportar nós dois..."_

_Joy apontou a varinha para si mesma._

_"Não!"_

Alguém batia fortemente na porta do quarto de Lupin, ele suava frio como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo.

"O que houve?"

Sirius estava com cara de preocupado.

"Aconteceu algo com Tonks na missão, nós iremos-"

"Eu vou" Lupin já saía do quarto.

"Eu vou junto..." Sirius falou, o acompanhando nas escadas.

"Você não pode, se esqueceu?" Lupin o alertou, deixando-o para trás, frustrado.

Mas as lembranças estavam vivas com ele.

_Ela transformou a própria varinha em uma adaga e enfiou em seu peito. _

Não, não foram as garras dele que tiraram sua vida, mas ele preferia que fosse. Preferia pensar que ele que a matou do que pensar que ela não suportou estar do lado dele novamente.

Preferia contar para o seu melhor amigo que a matou do que contar que ele a decepcionou, que a perdeu duas vezes para o próprio medo.

_Lupin gritou novamente, avançando para frente para pegá-la antes que caísse no chão. Ele fez menção para tirar a adaga, mas a mão dela o impediu._

_"Deixe, Lupin..." ela sussurrou, já saía sangue de sua boca._

_"Você não-" ele estava se desesperando tentando tirar a adaga, mas estava fraco devido à transformação recente._

_"Lupin, apenas me escute..." ela gritou, levantando a cabeça para ele._

_"Com você, eu sempre achei a felicidade..."_

Tonks deveria estar em algum lugar dessa masmorra. Lupin pensou, seguindo as instruções da última missão dela.

O que será que teria acontecido com ela?

_"Mas, não quero esquecer a felicidade de ter tido minha filha" ela dizia._

_"Desculpe minha fraqueza... minha falta de força..."_

_"O destino foi cruel demais para mim, tirando ela de mim, e agora ela me pede para esquecê-la, MAS NÃO IREI!"_

_Lupin ainda tentava tirar a adaga com todas as forças possíveis, mas Joy já devia ter pensado nisso e colocou um feitiço. Parecia que enfiava ainda mais em seu peito, parecia que era ele que enfiava a adaga para dentro._

_"Com eles, eu me sentia feliz e completa..." ela tateou o chão enconstando no porta-retrato._

"Tonks!" ele gritou, a bruxa estava deitada em uma das salas da masmorra sangrando.

_"Tenho certeza que você irá encontrar alguém que também o faça se sentir assim..."_

_Lupin involuntariamente negava com a cabeça, seu desespero já tinha passado os limites e a única coisa que ele queria era tirar aquela adaga dela e curá-la. Nem percebia que a voz dela já estava começando a se apagar..._

"Tonks!" ele gritou novamente, a levantando do chão.

Lupin a sacudiu um pouco e para seu alívio, ela acordou.

"Tonks, está bem?" ele falou novamente, mais suave.

Ela não respondeu de imediato, ainda estava recuperando a consciência.

"Sim... estou sim..." ela disse, já fazendo esforço para se sentar sozinha.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não estraguei a missão!" ela já disse, na defensiva "Foi só que..."

_Lupin já não conseguia controlar as lágrimas, que corriam desesperadamente de seus olhos, ele gostaria que isso fosse apenas um pesadelo e acordaria encontrando Joy do lado dele, cantando a canção dela._

_Joy sorriu para ele e segurou o rosto dele. Ele pegou a mão dela._

_"E lembre-se... só porque você não quer se aproximar das pessoas, não quer dizer que as pessoas não se aproximem de você..."_

_Lupin a abraçou, os olhos dela já pareciam sem foco._

_"E eu sempre vou acreditar em você... que é mais forte do que eu... e irá superar seu medo." ela sussurrou em seu ouvido._

"O chão cedeu no momento que eu saí do esconderijo e acabei desmaiando com o a queda" ela tentava se explicar "Mas, está comigo o pergaminho que Dumbledore queria e-"

Tonks parou de falar, Lupin tinha colocado os próprios lábios nos dela.

E ele começou a mexer com eles de um modo que realmente parecia um beijo. Mas, quando ela já estava se acostumando com a sensação, ele se afastou.

"Que bom que está bem" ele sorriu.

Ela não falou nada, sua boca e seus olhos moviam involuntariamente para demonstrar seu espanto com o ato dele.

_Quando a mão dela cedeu devida a falta de vida, mais um limite no coração de Lupin foi ultrapassado. A pior dor que já teve? Bem provável. Ele ainda a abraça incontroladamente._

_Dumbledore chegou, ele não sabia como e nem o motivo. Disse coisas que não faziam sentido para Lupin._

_No dia seguinte, embarcava para Hogwarts junto com os alunos, cansado e com uma decisão: não se aproximar de Harry Potter para que ele também não tenha o pior dos destinos._

Mas, Joy esteve sempre certa. Ele que achava que após a morte dela nada conseguiria fazê-lo se sentir completo novamente, os _fatos, _que ela sempre dizia que aconteciam, aconteceram. Harry se aproximou, Sirius voltou e ela...

"Estou apaixonado por você" ele disse para ela, como se tivesse em um transe, olhando apenas ela.

Como se para Tonks o beijo não fosse suficiente para o espanto dela, ela ficou mais espantada ainda com a declaração dele. Até que ela começou a chorar e sorrir, ao mesmo tempo.

_Adeus, Joy. E obrigado... por tudo._


End file.
